Prime Reality (Marvel)
The Prime Reality (aka, Earth-616) is a fictional universe created by Marvel Comics, which is inhabited by the Many-Angled Ones and Lovecraftian Elder Gods. It is the setting for most of the comic series published by Marvel Comics, with a few comic series focused on the universe itself (the cosmic character or team series). It has also been the stage of two cosmic horror stories, the Infinity Gauntlet event in 1991 and the Chaos War event in 2010. There were also several other universal-level events such as Infinity War and Infinity Crusade. Within "Known Space" (the Local Group of galaxies) there have been various events and crossover, ranging from those focused on a particular character or team (e.g. the Dark Phoenix Saga, the Brood Saga, Thanos War, & Emperor Vulcan: The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire) to the intergalactic wars that altered the region's geopolitics (Kree-Skrull War, Operation Galactic Storm, the Second Kree-Skrull War, Annihilation, Annihilation: Conquest, War of Kings, Thanos Imperative, & Infinity). Background The Prime Reality (Earth-616) is the mainstream reality of the Marvel Multiverse that is still expanding and currently contains billions of galaxies. It's existence is occasionally threatened by the super-genius superpowered Thanos the Mad Titan and sometimes by someone else (e.g. the Lovecraftian entity Dormammu) and on occasion its existence is threatened by an entity or faction from another reality. In this reality, during the late 20th century and so far in the early part of the 21st century, it is usually someone from Earth or an alien who favors Earth, who saves the universe or "known space". Most of the time it's either the Silver Surfer, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, or the X-Men (the latter three being from Earth). Lovecraftian Cosmic Entities The Old Ones have representation within the Prime Reality, either themselves or their minions. On occasion those existing outside of the various universes (e.g. Shuma-Gorath and Slorioth) will manifest in the Prime Reality, though because of how incomprehensibly vast is their power, it's usually only the tiniest infinitesimal fragment of their being. In the Prime Reality are various Eldritch entities which are not one of the Many-Angled Ones but in their own way pose just as great a threat to the cosmos. Whom spread their corruption, attempt its conquest, or worse its destruction. Among their ranks are Dormammu, Knull the Abyss, Glory, the Dragon of the Moon, the Chaos King, and Null the Living Darkness; * Dormammu = Is a demonic god-like sorcerer who rules the Dark Dimension. He is a billion years old and is one of the Faltines a race of beings of pure magic who was exiled from their dimension. He has conquered many dimensions and is obsessed with conquering the Prime Reality due to his many defeats at the hands of Doctor Strange. Dormammu has challenged the Celestials and even Eternity, once temporarily replacing Eternity and conquering the universe which he remade in his image. Apart from Doctor Strange, other Earth heroes have fought it. * Chaos King = Is an entity billions of years old who existed before the birth of the universe when there was nothing and her ultimate objective is to end all so that she is once again the only thing in existence. A being of chaos who was imprisoned for billions of years. Recently it nearly conquered the universe, slaying numerous alien pantheons and then enslaving those gods, and was on the verge of threatening the Multiverset itself when it was stopped by the gods and super heroes of Earth. * Knull = Is an Elder God, billions of years old, who like the Chaos King existed before the universe was created and likewise desires to restore it back to the way it was. It created a sword that could kill Celestials and a demonic-like race to destroy creation, the Lovecraftian-like Klyntar. For millions of years it was imprisoned on the Symbiote planet (in reality a planet-sized ball of billions of Klyntar who rebelled and imprisoned him themselves), but has recently been freed. * Glory = Is a colossal deity, which is the physical manifestation of a pantheon of dark gods. Within it contained ten thousand gods and the worlds they were worshiped on. Unlike other deities which were forced to fight for the Chaos King, it willingly joined looking forward to the destruction which would occur. It was such a horrifying entity, that even Thor was scared speechless upon encountering the deity. * Devondra = Lives inside the pocket dimension within the Infinity Soul Gem, called Soul World. Devouring any souls that are sent into the gem. She can warp reality on a vast scale and if she devours enough souls, she can create a new reality. * Null the Living Darkness = Is a demonic entity created by the collective suicide of a once benign angelic race, after failing to finding the meaning of life. Whose unconscious desire for revenge created a being to battle all creation. It's a horrific construct of many eyes and tentacles. With vast mystical and psionic powers, who gets stronger the longer it lives. The Defenders and Ghost Rider have often clashed with it. * Dragon of the Moon = Originated on Earth, the offspring of the Elder God Set. Who headed out into space to explore the cosmos and spread its evil beyond Earth. The being has claimed to be responsible for committing various evils but it's a great liar. It's greatest infamy among the heroes of Earth is for corrupting the hero Moondragon. Universal Abstracts The Prime Reality has a pantheon of sorts, consisting of various cosmic abstracts. Each of whose power vastly eclipses that of the most powerful "god" on Earth. Whenever there is a major univeral-scale event they are either involved as participants or as observers. As the planet Earth is currently the most important point in the universe, they occasionally involve themselves with matters on Earth, likewise as either participants or as observers. There are dozens of cosmic abstracts, including Eternity and Infinity, Master Order and Lord Chaos, the Queen of Nevers, and Death. * Eternity = The embodiment of the universe itself, embodies life and growth. None in the cosmos is higher than it and he answers only to the Living Tribunal (as the agent of the One Above All). Within the universe he is omnipotent and all seeing, as long as no one assembles and uses the Infinity Gauntlet. He is the cosmic aspect of time. * Infinity = The "sister" of Eternity. She is actually part of Eternity, one of the duality of the universe. In her case she is the cosmic aspect of space. * Queen of Nevers= The embodiment of all possibilities within the universe. She is currently romantically involved with the embodiment of the universe, Eternity. * Death = She embodies decay and destruction, and her most infamous avatar is Thanos the Mad Titan. Unlike Eternity or the other abstracts, she rarely speaks as her presence alone is often sufficient to convey her message. Of all the mortals in the universe, Thanos is her most favored. To humans she usually appears in a skeletal feminine form. * Master Order = The embodiment of uniformity, orderliness, and immutability. Whom cannot exist without Lord Chaos. It doesn't display any personality beyond the aspect it represents. Together they created the In-Betweener, a cosmic being who existed as the synthesis of the universe's * Lord Chaos = The embodiment of chaos, destruction and confusion. Whom cannot exist without Master Order and vice versa. Like Master Order is doesn't show any personality beyond the aspect it represents. Misc Universal Forces In addition to the cosmic abstracts, there are other cosmic beings of which the most important are the Celestials (a race of space gods), the Phoenix Force, the Enigma Force, the Vishanti, Ego, Galactus, and various former Cosmic Cubes which achieved sentience. In addition there are countless pantheons of gods among the alien races, similar to the pantheons of gods on Earth (e.g. Asgard & Olympus). Within the local group of galaxies there are known to be at least 1000s of such pantheons. There is also a group of minor cosmic beings known as the Elders of the Universe. * Celestials = A race of giant space gods, beings of energy whom are encased in armor. A race of cosmic beings who create life and experiment on lifeforms, creating sub-species with superhuman powers. Mutant races which emerge from the manipulations have the potential to evolve and become Celestials themselves. They are tested by the Celestials via the use of the "Death Seed" which creates beings of death and destruction to test the mutant races (one of which is Apocalypse on Earth). Celestial implant eggs / embryos in the cores of many worlds, which take millions of years to gestate. Once the Celestial emerges, the world is consumed.. * Phoenix Force = Is a child of the universe, the mutable and indestructible manifestation of the universal force of life. Not only does it represent the forces of creation and destruction but also life that has not been born yet. Occasionally it takes a host, most recently its favored host has been the human mutant, Jean Grey of the X-Men. * Enigma Force = Is a mystical energy field that permeates a parallel dimension the Microverse. Occasionally an aspect of the Enigma Force, known as the Uni-Power manifests in time of need in a sentient host, who becomes Captain Universe. * Visthanti = Are a trio of god-like entities who are the patrons of the Sorcerer Supreme, the mystical defender of the dimension. They also defend the Earth realm itself. * Galactus = The survivor of a previous universe who ended up in this universe and became a cosmic being. One who for billions of years has been forced to feed on the energies of worlds, becoming known as the World Devourer. Who empowers chosen individuals to become his Cosmic Heralds, who represent him in the cosmos and find worlds for him to feed on. * Ego = It's a living planet which was created by the experiment of the cosmic being, the Stranger. Every living thing on the world, including the sentient race inhabiting it, creating Ego the Living Planet. It's a living bioverse in which even the atmosphere is alive. Ego is a mobile world, capable of faster-than-light travel and its powers rival that of Galactus. * Watchers = One of the oldest species in the cosmos. They are a powerful race of cosmic beings who observe and collect knowledge on everything there is in the universe. They have a policy of non-interference which came into being due to them sharing their knowledge with a race which destroyed itself. One of its members, Uatu, has broken their pact of interference, nearly 400 times, usually to protect Earth or someone of importance to Earth. * Composite Beings = Which are entire races condensed into single mind. Each consisting of billions of souls. The Overmind, Mangog, and Uni-Mind are the ones known to the heroes of Earth. * Skrull Pantheon = A pantheon of gods led by the Skrull co-rulers (Sl'gur't and Kly'bn) who ruled over a domain in the "Dreamland" and had enslaved the pantheons of a 1000 alien races. * Elders of the Universe = It's a group of beings who consider themselves brothers. They are the oldest living things in the cosmos, having been around for billions of years, being virtually immortal. The last survivors of their respective species (all created by the Celestials) and of their galaxies. Whom have each gained some amount of cosmic power. Interstellar Powers of Known Space In the Prime Reality, what is "Known Space" to the superhumans of Earth is the Local Group of galaxies, which includes the Milky Way Galaxy, the Kree Galaxy (aka, the Greater Magellanic Cloud), the Skrull Galaxy (aka, the Andromeda Galaxy), and the Shi'ar Galaxy. Home of a dozen interstellar powers, including three intergalactic empires which have waxed and waned in size and power and a growing interstellar empire in the Milky Way galaxy. * Skrull Empire = A shapeshifting race of reptilian humanoids (with a sub-species of mutants) whom were experimented on by the Celestials. Who control the oldest interstellar empire in the cosmos, 10s of millions of years old. Their empire is an intergalactic empire one that rules the Andromeda galaxy and reaches into neighboring galaxies. They believe their race has a manifest destiny to bring peace to the universe by conquering every world and bringing all races under their rule. It's ruled by a totalitarian monarchy consisting of dynasties. With the ability to destroy planets and stars, at ranges no other empire is capable of at the moment. They are a noble warrior race with a reputation for deviousness and treachery due to their shapeshifting. * Kree Empire = A blue and pink-skinned race of human-like humanoids who have been bitter enemies of the Skrulls for millions of years. Whom rule the Greater Magellanic galaxy and whose empire reaches into neighboring galaxies but not the Andromeda galaxy. A militaristic race whose culture has elements of fascism and uses genocide as a tool. Who created the Inhumans (a human sub-species) of Earth. With the ability to destroy planets. Usually ruled by a super-organic compute, the AI known as the Supreme Intelligence. * Shi'ar Empire = An avian race of near-human humanoids who control the youngest and most dynamic empire in the Local Group. An empire that rules a million worlds and whose civilization is the technological and scientific leader in the Local Group. Whose religion pushes them to bring all under their reign, to "marry" their cultures. An honorable but warlike race except during the reign of the anti-war Majestrix Lilandra. It's an empire which has been around only for 10s of thousands of years. With the ability to destroy planets and stars and even dwarf galaxies, which no other rival has achieved yet. The empire has a complicated relationship with the X-Men of Earth. * Brotherhood of the Badoon = It's a brutal and sadistic expansionist empire in the Milky Way galaxy. Controlling up to a third of the galaxy, whose borders are relatively close to Earth's Solar System. It's ruled by the males of the reptilian humanoid species (who live separate from the females). Infamous for enslaving other races and committing various atrocities, including genocide. A growing threat to Earth, as in various possible future timelines, they establish a galaxy-wide tyrannical and genocidal empire over the galaxy. In which they nearly exterminate most of mankind, and enslave the rest. * Annihilation Wave = An interdimensional force from the neighboring dying universe (the Negative Zone) which slaughtered a million worlds in the Prime Reality on the first day. It nearly destroyed the Skrull Empire (which is only now recovering) and devastated much of the Kree Empire. It consists of a ravenous force of billions of insectoids with an interstellar fleet of 1000s of interstellar ships, including planet destroying ships. They rule much of what remains of the Negative Zone and have established themselves as an interstellar power in "known space". Usually they are ruled by Annihilus. * Negative Zone Horde = It's the humanoid counterpart of the Annihilation Wave. Made up of the humanoid races of the Negative Zone, led by Blastaar who is Annihilus rival warlord. It's not as powerful as the Annihilation Wave but still a force to be reckoned, dominating the Negative Zone when Annihilus is "dead" and the Annihilation Wave crippled. It has also seized territory in the positive universe in the aftermath of the Annihilation War. * Galactic Council = It's an institution which is similar to the United Nations which deals with intergalactic issues and has gone to war a few times against threats to the Local Group of galaxies. The interstellar powers (empires) form it's version of a Security Council and representatives from 100s of thousands of worlds attend it's meetings. * Charter Federation = It's a million year old organization which was established to bring peace in the cosmos and to preserve sentient life. They have their own interstellar police force (paramilitary) and represent over 800 races and 10,000 worlds. It does not accept warlike races like the Kree, Skrulls, or Badoon into its ranks. * Galadorian Spaceknights = They are an elite cyborg force established by the human-like Galadorians to fight the Dire Wraith threat. They now work with other races to fight threats to known space. * Chitauri = A brutal, savage race of reptilian-like humanoids. Interstellar conquerors and raiders who have a hive-mind. They enjoy brutality so much that gladiatorial games are a major feature on the homeworld, filling the skies with the blood of the victims. * Rigellians = A humanoid race of colonists. Who have established 100s of colony worlds, that are spread across their home galaxy (the Milky Way) and several neighboring galaxies. Long time members of the Charter Federation. Lovecraftian-like Alien Races In the cosmos are several alien races who bring death and devastation to those worlds they visit, terror and despair which comes in the form of dark sorcery, mechanical abominations, or insectoid nightmares. * Dire Wraiths = They are a vampiric race of shapeshifters, descended from the Skrulls who were exiled from Skrull space and hunted by them ever since. Practitioners and masters of the darkest alien magic who are able to summon or create mystical or genetic abominations, using dark sorcery. Who combined science with sorcery to spread their evil across the stars. They were finally defeated by the Galadorian Spaceknights and have scattered across the cosmos, infiltrating primitive worlds and bringing their terror to them. * Brood = Who are a reptilian-like demonic insectoid race which reproduces by infecting sentient lifeforms with their eggs. An evil race which enjoys the suffering of their hosts and believe its their destiny to conquer the cosmos. Known for enslaving races and working them to their death, and consuming them. Ruled by an empress, who is in constant telepathic communication with the 100s of hive worlds spread across the cosmos. * Phalanx = It's a techno-organic race, unintentional offshoot of the Technarchy. Which has slaughtered 200,000 races and conquered a 100,000 worlds. They infect the inhabitants of a world and feed on the world until there is nothing left. It's a race with the ultimate goal of consuming the universe. Which nearly conquered the Shi'ar empire and recently conquered and for a period ruled the Kree galaxy. * Symbiote Imperium = Eons ago the Elder God Knull create an amorphous race of inorganic symbiotes which were created by the Elder God Knull. Using this army, over a billion years, he devoured civilizations and conquered worlds, creating an empire of darkness. Eventually they learned morality from those they bonded with and rebelled against Knull, imprisoning him. Desperate to expunge his influence from their race they exiled the corrupted symbiotes. Who went on to continue conquering and consuming worlds, establishing the Symbiote Imperium. They feed on the adrenaline and emotions of their hosts, draining their life force like vampires. * Technarchy = Which is a shapeshifting techno-organic race, whose all credo is survival of the fittest, at the most Darwninian. Newly born Technarchs are forced to fight to survive against their "parent", with only one getting to continue on. They feed on pure energy and on lifeforms which they have infected with the techno-organic virus. Relatively young ones can increase their size to massive multi-story weapons of war and the most powerful can increase their size to eclipse worlds. * Autocrons = It's an interstellar machine of iron-based humanoids (which may or may not be robots), which is known as the Metal Brotherhood. An expansionist empire whose forces conquer worlds, turning the organic worlds into slave colonies. Intergalactic Organizations Across "Known Space" there are a variety of interstellar organizations. From peace keeping law enforcement-type organizations to criminal organizations, from religious movements to megacorporations. Among the most important; * Nova Corps = It originated as the space militia of Xander, a human-like race. Which evolved into a galaxy-spanning peacekeeping force in the Andromeda galaxy which accepts members from many races. Earth has been defended by its leading member for decades. * Agents of Cosmos = Founded by the Klyntar symbiotes which rebelled against the Elder God Knull. It's members sought out those whom they considered worthy among the species and bonded with the willing hosts. They were an organization of noble warriors who dedicated themselves to preserve the peace across the cosmos. * Spaceknights = Eastablish millennia ago on the planet Peru. Founded by warriors led by Horn who used weapons made of a substance called Core. Which they used to free their world from slavery and then went on to free oppressed worlds across the galaxy. Members of other species joined the Space Knights. Those who they had defeated joined forces, hunted them down and destroyed their world. Later a Kree discoered Core and reformed the Space Knights. * Consortium = It was an intergalactic megacorporation. Which had financial interests on thousands of planets in the Milky Way galaxy. Which had its own private interstellar armada and ground forces. The home office was a city-sized mothership powered by a miniaturized planet. It employed various humanoid alien species. If a planet broke a contract, it's self-determination was forfeited. The Consortium then used the world as a resource to be exploited (e.g. miniaturized power source), and its inhabitants were either recruited into the megacorp or they were exterminated. * Universal Cosa Nostrum = Which is an intergalactic organized crime syndicate. A multi-species one, with both the officers and soldiers coming from various humanoid alien species. One of its criminal activities is the interstellar drug trade. * Children of Thanos = It's both a cult and an armed force, which was established by Thanos the Mad Titan. Consisting of pirates, mercenaries, brigands, outcasts, zealots, and psychopaths. Who joined him for the opportunity to plunder and to earn glory. They became devoted to him and when he died, it also became a cult which worshiped him. Upon his resurrection, they once again returned to his banner during his attempt to conquer the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet. * Black Order = They are armed force whose membership is similar to its forerunner, the Children of Thanos. Which collected tribute from worlds across the galaxy for Thanos and ravaged those that refused. It had as its elite strike force which also served as the commanders of the Black Order, a group of several super powered beings who were also known as the Black Order. They were with Thanos during the Builder War, during his invasion and temporary conquest of Earth. * Universal Church of Truth = It's an intergalactic religious organization whose presence is strongest in the Milky Way Galaxy, it's base of operations. They are an intolerant sect, which uses force to convert and genocide to purify worlds. It's members are religiously zealous and follow the teachings of the church. They have their own military forces, including a powerful armada. The Universal Church of Truth worships the evil insane Magus, and await his resurrection. Primary Non-Terran Mortal Protagnosts & Antagonists In addition to the premier superhero teams of Earth (the teams of the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and the Avengers) and specific heroes (Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Deadpool, and Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)), recently the primary heroes of the cosmos have been the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, and several alien super heroes; Silver Surfer, Kl'rt the Super Skrull, Kallark (Gladiator), Ronan the Accuser, and Beta Ray Bill. Who have recently fought the horrors of the Annihilation Wave, the Phalanx, the Builders (now extinct), and the Many-Angled Ones. Among the alien super heroes and villains there is also Fin Fang Foom (Malkuan), Xemnu, Paibok the Power Skull, Nebulon (Ul'lula'n), Reptyl, Lyja the Lazerfist (Skrull), the Delinquent (Elan), Kismet, Queen Veranke (Skrull), and Empress S'Byll (Skrull). Among those important aliens who lack super powers there are the Shi'ar Majestrix Lilandra, her sister Deathbird, and the Skrull Emperor Dorrek VII. Two mortals have stood out in the cosmos for posing a threat to the universe, Thanos the Mad Titan (on and off lover of the cosmic abstract Death) and Annihilus the on and off ruler of the Negative Zone. Both of whom have threatened not only sentient life throughout the cosmos (Thanos exterminating half because the cosmos was overpopulated and as a gift to Death, and Annihilus seeking to exterminate all so that he is the only one left) but the gods of the universe itself with either subjugation (Thanos) or extermination (Annihilus). Cosmic Artifacts of God-like Power * Infinity Gauntlet = Which was created by assembling together the Infinity Stones. Granting the wearer power over time, space, reality, souls, mind, and force. Granting the user nigh omnipotence, and making the wearer more powerful than all of the cosmic abstracts in a universe combined. Only the One-Above-All, the Living Tribunal, and the Beyonders exceeded its power. * Infinity Stones = Items created by the Celestials, which total six gems. Each of which grants the user great powers, for example the Reality Stone gives the user mastery of reality at a much higher level than the Cosmic Cube. The Mind Stone gives you nearly limitless psionic abilities. * Cosmic Cube = It can control energy and matter, answering to the will of the sentient being that uses the cube., giving the user anything he desires. They can come in any shape, and are known as Cosmic Containtment Units, though most are cube shaped. When possessing the Cosmic Cube, Thanos became one with the universe. It can nullify the powers of multiple cosmic beings (e.g. the In-Betweener and Galactus). Every Cosmic Cube will eventually become sentient. Most users at most can alter reality on a planetary scale, but a few (e.g. Thanos and the Skrull Shaper of Worlds) were able to alter reality at a galactic scale. * Black Vortex = Which was created by the Celestials. Appears like a mirror which shows you what you would look like with your cosmic potential unleashed. Submit to the Black Vortex, and it will give you the promised power. It seems to be sentient and is able to take away your cosmic powers. * Infinity Union = It consists of three powerful cosmic devices. Capable of channeling every form of ambient energy and can destroy the universe. When it's power was wielded by Nebula, it gave her various powers, including the ability to blink the universe in and out of existence. Technology of the Cosmos The various spacefaring races possess science and technology vastly superior to that of Earth, some of whose capabilities are magic-like. All of the major spacefaring powers had starships that could travel through the sub-space dimension, reaching intergalactic distances of millions of light years (e.g. Andromeda galaxy to Milky Way galaxy) within minutes. They likewise possessed sub-space communications with similar ranges. Powerful races like the Skrulls (Andromeda galaxy) also had scanners on their worlds that could scan as far away as the Milky Way galaxy and provide live images. They had power sources the size of a room (e.g. the Skrulls) which could power a whole world. Interstellar ships were able to scan for tens of thousands of light years and provide similar live images. Cloaking technology, force fields, and directed energy weapons were common among both the ground forces and space fleets, as were planet busting missiles that could turn Earth-sized worlds into balls of hellfire or shatter gas giants. Some of them also had planetoid or planetary-level force fields (e.g. Skrulls and Kree). * Shi'ar Tech = Stargates which permit instantaneous travel between destinations. The Nega-Bomb, the most powerful versions able to devastate entire dwarf (satellite) galaxies like the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Raptor amulet (gem like) which allow the user to transfer their consciousness to a special robot wherever it is in the cosmos and vice versa. Possessed the technology to open portals to other dimensions. Planetoid-sized interstellar warships, like the Apocalypse-class and sentient AI interstellar warships like the Fearless-class (the size of Manhattan). * Kree Tech = Psyche-Magnitron which can bestow humanoids with super powers and it's matter-shaping abilities let's it create anything a Kree scientist has produced. The dual-hand held Omni Wave Projector lets you communicate via hyperspace across the cosmos and can also be used by as a weapon by non-Kree races. Built the Sentries, huge robots, of which an army of 10,000 can destroy the surface of a world in a dozen minutes. Possessed the technology to open portals to other dimensions. God's Whisperer is a seat-sized device which can give the Kree control over a god (from the demi-god pantheons, not a cosmic abstract). The ability to create races of super beings (e.g. the Inhumans). Organic sentient super computer called the Supreme Intelligence. * Skrull Tech = Skrulls were the first to create a Cosmic Cube. Sonic Disruptor, a multi-story cannon-like weapon that within minutes can shatter worlds in other galaxies, millions of light years away. Shapeshifting technology that permits a human-sized robot to assume any shape. Miniaturization technology that permits the shrinking of devices to a 100th the size. Inorganic technotroids, human-sized humanoid robots made of material that are virtually indestructible, with powerful offensive abilities. A ritual combining science and magic prevented their spies and operatives from being discovered by psionics, mutant senses, technology, and magic. Technology to give their super-soldiers the super powers of one or several super powered beings (even Cosmic Heralds), at the genetic level and mass produce them if needed (clones within 24 hours). Possessed the technology to open portals to other dimensions. Had the ability to transport a humanoid-sized being from one world to another via a beam across subspace, from one galaxy to another. They had planetoid-sized interstellar warships like the Destructor-class. Skrulls also have the ability to hide their galaxy's emissions from cosmic beings (e.g. Galactus) and neutralize the magic of demi-gods (the gods of the pantheons of Earth). The organic sentient super computer called the Intelligentsia. * Builder Tech = Planetoid-sized warships that can disintegrate a world with a single beam blast, turning it into dust. Created the race of "Gardeners" which can create and manipulate life, and make a world lifeless if they commit suicide. Created the robotic race of humanoid "Alephs" which can kill super powered beings and destroy starships, and raze worlds. * Annihilation Wave Tech = Interdimensional and cosmic teleportation system that can open portals into other dimensions and anywhere in the universe, large enough for squads of soldiers to whole starships. The Harvester of Sorrow, a living planetoid-sized ship that was a planet killer that turned a world's matter into its most basic molecules, then sucked it into the ship to be used as fuel and food. Turned the imperial throneworld into a mobile ship with planetary thrust engines, shielding, and able to open teleportation portals large enough for the planet. * Phalanx Tech = Where able to generate an energy barrier around the Kree empire (Greater Magellanic galaxy) after they conquered it, which prevented anyone from leaving or entering their space. It was generated by a skyscraper sized tower and anything that impacted with it (e.g. starship) would be destroyed and no weapon possessed by any starship could penetrate through the shield. * Nova Corps Tech = Nova Corps ships possess the ability to teleport you 10s of thousands of light years away. In addition to being able to spy on individuals 100s of thousands of years away. Plus dimensional phase shifters to let them hide in other dimensions. As well as the Worldmind, a sentient supercomputer which has being amassing the brains of dead Xandarians for a million years. * Rigellian Tech = Have the ability to teleport planets to any location in the universe, using it as a tool of colonization and for defense. Examples of Alternate Realities & Divergent Realities (Intergalactic) Skrull-dominated Known Space * Earth-20604 = Led by a nearly billion-yr old emperor, the Skrull empire conquered a million worlds. Of which 100s of thousands were deceived into using the "super pills" which gave those species super powers and then killed them all instantly on command. The most recent victim was Earth. * Earth-30847 (divergent timeline) = Kl'rt the Super-Skrull killed Galactus and was celebrated among the alien races. He urged them to join the Skrull Empire, so that together they could protect the universe and bring about a better future. To which they agreed with great applause. Skrull-Human Alliance * Earth-32098 = Skrull and human mutants formed a peacekeeping alliance, led by Professor Xavier. Which ended multiple interstellar wars and provided Galactus with a peaceful solution to his hunger. It now was the primary intergalactic force, which maintained the peace. Training and recruiting mutants from many alien species and it was allied to the Skrull, Kree, and Shi'ar regimes. * Earth-32000 = Skrulls are now allies of the X-Men who are now Earth's greatest defenders. They've become Professor Xavier's adopted race. Fighting on the side of the X-Men against their mortal enemy, Apocalypse. Who now controls the Shi'ar empire. Human-dominated Known Space * Earth-90110 = Vision took over the world and convinced it's supehero community to work with him. They established an utopia on Earth for all, including mutants. Then headed to the stars and became an intergalactic power, with allies (e.g. Rigellians). The Kree and Skrulls formed an alliance to destroy them and were defeated, leading to the overthrow of their tyrannical regimes by their people, bringing peace to the cosmos. * Earth-90111 = Genosha teleports a nuke to destroy NY City as Vision makes his speech, killing most of the supeheroes. The world collapses into anarchy and Vision turns to several Dr. Doom, the Kingpin, the Mad Thinker, and Hydra to bring restore order in the world. Establishing a fascist totalitarian regime. Which spreads to the stars, conquering and building an empire. Challenged by the Kree and Skrull, they join forces to conquer known space in a new Axis, then turn on each other. In which the Terran empire conquers them all. * Earth-9812 = The Avengers liberate the Kree who had been conquered by the Shi'ar. They established space fortresses to defend them, becoming the Avengers Corps which eventually became the Terran Empire. A brutal regime that conquered weaker alien races (e.g. the Elans and Alpha Centuauri) Misc Alien Primacies * Earth-8041 = The Phalanx conquered much of known space, including the Earth. For decades, Nova has been leading a multi-species interstellar force that has been fighting to expel them from known space. The final world to be liberated is Earth, defended by millions of Phalanx and the Select (converted superheroes & supervillains). * Earth-93165 = The Kree destroyed the Earth and defeated the Shi'ar. After which they conquered the rest of known space, establishing a brutal totalitarian fascist regime which used concentration camps and genocide against undesirable races and those who opposed their rule. The surviving Avengers (who had been in space), led a multi-species rebellion (which included the Silver Surfer and Super Skrull) that overthrew the Kree empire. * Earth-691 = In the 31st century, humanity which had colonized the Solar System and was beginning to expand beyond was conquered by the brutal Badoon. Who had conquered the rest of the Milky Way galaxy, establishing a regime that enslaved and exterminate races. Most of the human race was exterminated, the several million who remained were enslaved. * Earth-98120 = The Skrulls, Kree, and Shi'ar joined forces in the mid-21st century, establishing the Council of Aligned Worlds. Lesser spacefaring powers joined the alliance. They took over the Milky Way galaxy in the 22nd century. Perceiving humanity a threat, in the mid 22nd century they released a virus which killed over 10% of them within 2 days, and the invasion that followed resulted in a total 95% of them wiped out with the rest enslaved. * Earth-TRN629 = Discovering that the Illuminati have kept Thanos alive though secretly imprisoned on Earth, the Guardians of the Galaxy find him and battle the Illuminati. Upon his release, heavy hitters (super powered beings) of the Galactic Council arrive. Thanos is killed and Earth is informed that they are now under quarantine as Earth was considered a threat to the cosmos, and any who tried to leave would be shot down. Afterwards the Galactic Council and Guardians of the Galaxy celebrated. * Earth-1008 = Magneto joins forces with Deathbird, kill Majestrix Lilandra, and seize control of the Shi'ar empire. They then wage war against the X-Men and threaten Earth. To protect Earth, the remaining X-Men are forced to enhance themselves. In the process their powers become nearly godlike and become Earth's first and final line of defense against Magneto and the Shi'ar. * Earth-14118 = Earth is ravaged by a rogue space based AI. In the aftermath the debris released creates a year-long devastating winter that results in crop failures and mass-scale famine, killing billions. The surviving cities turn into slums and within a few years the Kree-Skrull Union (ruled by the Skrull-Kree hybrid, Dorrek VII) exterminates all life on Earth. Apocalyptic Cosmic Wastelands * Earth-TRN666 = In which Thanos went on the warpath and killed everything in known space, including Galactus and the Celestials. Till he was the only one left, ruling as King Thanos over a dead galaxy. * Earth-8020 = Shi'ar emperor Vulcan (human mutant) becomes the host of the Phoenix Force, and goes out of control. He destroys the Shi'ar galaxy, consumes six more galaxies afterwards, wipes out a third of the Annihilation Wave (and kills Annihilus), and then consumes the Kree galaxy. He headed to Earth next but Rachel Summers managed to reach into his mind and tell him that he risks destroying all of reality due to him losing control of the Phoenix. He sacrificed his life, returning the Phoenix to the White Hot Room. * Earth-TRN400 = Known space has been devastated by the Builders, and Earth destroyed. It's a cosmos of destroyed worlds and crippled drifting starships. The only survivors of Earth is a band of X-Men who encounter a surviving band of Avengers, the latter secretly controlled by Supergiant. After she is killed, the two join up. * Earth-14026 = The Annihilation Wave has nearly wiped out all within the Kree and Skrull galaxies. Reaches Earth upon the conclusion of the superhero civil war, and lays waste to the Earth, killing millions and numerous superheroes and supervillains. Finally they are defeated by a device provided by the Watcher which sends them into an empty dimension, in the process destroying the moon which becomes a ring of asteroids around Earth. * Earth-616 (Future Timeline) = Annihilus started a second Annihilation War. In which his forces could teleport to anywhere in the cosmos and they possessed a mobile imperial throneworld that could shatter worlds. They destroyed the Shi'ar empire and other interstellar powers, shattering numerous worlds, and decimating whole races. The Celestials themselves fell to his forces. Gallery Gallery of the Cosmic Lovecraftian Entities Dormammu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dormammu Chaos_King_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chaos King Glory_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Glory Devondra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Devondra Knull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Knull Dragon_of_the_Moon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dragon of the Moon Null_the_Living_Darkness_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Null the Living Darkness Gallery of the Cosmic Abstracts Cosmic_Entities_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|One Above All & the Cosmic Aspects Cosmic_Entities_1_(Marvel_Comics).png|Living Tribunal & the Cosmic Aspects Cosmic_Entities_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Living Tribunal, Eternity, & Infinity Queen_of_Nevers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Queen of Nevers Death_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Death Gallery of Misc Cosmic Beings Celestials_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Celestials, the Space Gods Galactus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Galactus, The World Devourer Ego_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ego, The Living Planet Vishanti_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vishanti Shaper_of_Worlds_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shaper of Worlds (former Skrull Cosmic Cube) Maker_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Maker (former Human Cosmic Cube) Phoenix_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Phoenix Force (Jean Grey) Captain_Universe_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Enigma Force (Captain Universe) Watchers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Watchers Skrull_Gods_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Gods, Kly'bn & Sl'gur't Heralds_of_Galactus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Heralds of Galactus Composite_Beings_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Composite Beings Elders_of_the_Universe_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Elders of the Universe Gallery of the Primary Interstellar Powers of Known Space Super-Skrulls_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrulls (the Super-Skrulls) Annihilation_Wave's_Ground_Forces_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Annihilation Wave Shi'ar_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shi'ar Negative_Zone_Horde_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Negative Zone Horde Kree_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kree Badoon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Badoon Chitauri_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chitauri Galadorian_Spaceknights_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Galadorian Spaceknights Galactic_Council_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Galactic Council Charter_Federation_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Charter Federation Rigellians_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Rigellians Autocrons_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Autocrons Gallery of Intergalactic Organizationis Nova_Corps_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nova Corps Black_Order_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Black Order Children_of_Thanos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Children of Thanos Universal_Church_of_Truth_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Universal Church of Truth Agents_of_the_Cosmos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Agents of the Cosmos Space_Knights_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Space Knights Consortium_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Consortium Universal_Cosa_Nostrum_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Universal Cosa Nostrum Gallery of the Lovecraftian-like Alien Races Brood_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Brood Klyntar_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Klyntar (Symbiote Imperium) Technarchy_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Technarchy Dire_Wraiths_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dire Wraiths Phalanx_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Phalanx Gallery of the Primary Alien Antagonists Thanos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Thanos Annihilus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Annihilus Gallery of the Primary Aliens Teams Shi'ar_Imperial_Guard_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shi'ar Imperial Guard Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Annihilators_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Annihilators Cadre_K_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cadre K Starjammers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Starjammers Gallery of the Primary Alien Protagonists & Antagonists Silver_Surfer_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Silver Surfer Gamora_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gamora Kl'rt_the_Super_Skrull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Emperor Kl'rt (aka, Super-Skrull) Veranke_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Queen Veranke Beta_Ray_Bill_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Beta Ray Bill (Korbinite) Kallark_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kallark (aka, Gladiator) Lilandra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shi'ar Majestrix Lilandra Deathbird_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deathbird (Shi'ar) Ronan_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ronan the Accuser (Kree) Paibok_the_Power_Skrull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Paibok the Power Skrull Lyja_the_Lazerfist_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lyja the Lazerfist S'Byll_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Empress S'Byll Nebulon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nebulon the Celestial Man (Ul'lula'n) Reptyl_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Reptyl Kismet_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kismet Nebula_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nebula Delinquent_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Delinquent (aka, Infante Terrible) Fin_Fang_Foom_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fin Fang Foom (Makluan) Xemnu_(Marvel_Comics).png|Xemnu Dorrek_VII_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Emperor Dorrek VII Gallery of Cosmically-active Races of Earth Gods_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gods of Earth Eternals_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Eternals Inhumans_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Inhumans Gallery of Cosmically-active Teams of Earth X-Men_4_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|X-Men Avengers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Avengers Fantastic_Four_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fantastic Four Ultimates_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ultimates Gallery of Cosmically-active Superhumans of Earth Thor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Thor Apocalypse_(Marvel Comics).jpg|Apocalypse Nova_the_Cosmic_Herald_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nova (Cosmic Herald) Angela_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Angela Professor_X_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Professor Xavier Deadpool_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deadpool Mantis_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mantis She-Hulk_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|She-Hulk Ultron_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ultron (Genocidal Anti-Human Sentient Robot) Nova_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Nova (Prime Nova) Quasar_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Quasar Shadowcat_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shadowcat Captain_Marvel_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Captain Marvel Dr._Strange_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dr. Strange Moondragon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Moondragon Sphinx_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sphinx (3,000 yr old Egyptian Sorcerer) Hulk_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hulk Iron_Man_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Iron Man Gallery of Cosmic Artifacts of Godlike Power Infinity_Gauntlet_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Infinity Gauntlet Cosmic_Cube_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cosmic Cube Infinity_Stones_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Infinity Stones Black_Vortex_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Black Vortex Infinity_Union_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Infinity Union Gallery of Specific Cosmic Locations Euphoria_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Euphoria (living planet) Halfworld_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Halfworld (Anthropomorphic animals) Knowhere_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Knowhere (city inside a Celestial head) Gallery of Dimensional Locations Astral_Plane_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Astral Plane Dreamtime_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dreamtime Faltine_Dimension_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Faltine Dimension (Realm of Energy) Omnipotence_City_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Omnipotence City (UN of the Pantheons) Skrull_Dreamtime_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrull Dreamtime (Realm of the Skrull Gods) Negative_Zone_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Negative Zone (dying universe) Dark_Dimension_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dark Dimension (ruled by Dormammu) Microverse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Microverse Darkforce_Dimension_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Darkforce Dimension Gallery of Alternate & Future Timelines (Cosmic) Earth-14026,_Annihilation_Wave_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Annihilation Wave (Earth-14026) Earth-1008,_Godlike_X-Men_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Godlike X-Men (Earth-1008) Earth-20604,_Emperor_Super-Skrull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrulls (Earth-20604) Earth-30847,_Skrull_Ascendancy_(Capcom).jpg|Skrull-led Cosmos (Earth-30847, Divergent Timeline) Earth-TRN629,_Aliens_celebrating_victory_over_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Alien victory over Earth (Earth-TRN629) Earth-TRN400,_Post-Builder_War_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Post-Builder War (Earth-TRN400) Earth-32000,_Xavier-allied_Skrulls_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skrulls, Allies of the X-Men (Earth-32000) Earth-9812,_Terran_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fascist Terran Empire (Earth-9812) Earth-93165,_Kree_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Genocidal Kree Empire (Earth-93165) Earth-8041,_Phalanx_conquered_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Phalanx (Earth-8041) Earth-8020,_Vulcan_destroys_Shi'ar_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vulcan, Phoenix Host (Earth-8020) Earth-691,_Badoon_Wars_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Badoon Wars (Earth-691) Earth-14118,_Dying_Earth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dying Earth (Earth-14118) Earth-32098,_Universal_X-Alliance_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Universal X-Alliance (Earth-32098) Earth-90110,_Cosmic_Avengers_of_Vision's_Utopia_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cosmic Avengers, Vision's Utopia (Earth-90110) Earth-90111,_Vision's_Dystopia_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vision's Dystopia (Earth-90111) Earth-98120,_Council_of_Aligned_Worlds_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Council of Aligned Worlds (Earth-98120) Annihilation_Wave's_Planet_Killer_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Annihilation Wave's Planet Killer (Earth-616, Divergent Timeline) King_Thanos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|King Thanos (Earth-TRN666) See Also * Marvel Multiverse * Earth (Marvel's Prime Reality) External Links * Prime Reality (Earth-616) * Marvel Multiverse Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Locations (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced)